


Dreaming of Another You

by hitormissig



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitormissig/pseuds/hitormissig
Summary: Sometimes Eiji wakes with memories that aren’t his own.In which everyone's reincarnated, and Eiji's just trying to graduate while dealing with the dreams of a life he doesn't know.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dreaming of Another You

Sometimes Eiji wakes with memories that aren’t his own.

His every day life consists of this: wake up, make breakfast, head to class, hang out with friends, go back to his dorm agonizing over lost dreams, study, then sleep. Rinse and repeat, always the same never broken. 

However the man that he dreams of, the man with the face that mirrors Eiji’s own. The man who fell deep into some kind of awful situation with a boy that could rival the dawn and the day with the way he makes that.. other Eiji light up. His life is anything but monotonous. 

The images come to Eiji in flashes: a figure with a flash of purple with words teasing and carefree that contradict the way he shifts himself to make sure everyone in the room is accounted for and safe. A smile that holds as much poison as it does promises. A blur of blue, who had wanted nothing but peace from the beginning and was too young. They all were. A flash of blonde hair in the afternoon light, a figure smiling at him who deserved better, who overwhelms Eiji with a need to take who ever this is home. A final scream through a phone for an angel whom he’ll never see again. 

Every dream ends with Eiji wakes up with tears streaming down his face, screaming a name he doesn’t remember after the second it’s escaped his mouth. 

This morning is no different. 

The beep of his alarm does nothing to move Eiji from the frozen position he finds himself in. Sitting up, tears freshly run down his face, his arms outreached towards the windowsill he sleeps opposite of. He still doesn’t remember who these tears are for. 

After years of dealing with them though, he can at least say he knows how to deal with it just the slightest bit better. Mechanically, Eiji goes through the routine he created for mornings like these. Mornings where the pain hurts acutely more for whispers and people he’s never encountered in this life. 

Achingly slowly, Eiji brings his arms down. He forces his body to breathe, and stares blankly around his single bed dorm.

His new plant that he has yet to name. The sunlight brushing against thin white curtains. The yellow hoodie that Shorter somehow forgets every time he comes over with the rest of their friends to hang out. 

Eiji’s dorm room is depressingly small, but there are the little things that make it _his_ home. The little things that grounds him in times where he feels anything but himself.

Pictures of his family hanging on the wall. The alarm on his phone that screams at him to wake up. 

This is _his_ dorm, where Sing came crying after the first time he had been extremely black out drunk and _needed_ to show Eiji the cutest person he’d ever seen. It had been a picture of Yut Lung, who Sing had escaped and was blowing up his phone to tell him where he was. No one has let him live that down, and they never will. 

A snort left Eiji’s lips as his body finally collapsed against his mattress. 

…

…..

…….

He really had to turn off that damn alarm. 

Slamming his hand against his phone Eiji stood on shaky legs and stretched, releasing a loud groan as he did. Alright he had a busy day ahead of him. His 9 a.m. class was quickly approaching, then he had a break where he could go to the library to finish editing one of his assignments, then he would meet with Shorter and Shorter’s old and best friend for lunch. 

Apparently before Eiji had joined their little mash up of friend groups in his second year after he had transferred, there had been an old friend that Shorter and Sing had went to high school with. That old friend, however, had gotten a scholarship and opportunity to study and intern abroad in England for a year, thus just missing Eiji’s entrance. 

Eiji never shied away from new faces, and getting to meet someone who meant so much to Shorter and Sing, who had quickly become some of his closest friends, was an opportunity he’d been excited for. As long as Eiji pushed through the day and didn’t allow himself to deal with everything else going on in his life, he’d be fine! 

He really would!

Sighing Eiji dragged himself through the rest of his morning routine. Picking out his outfit, forcing himself to go through his skin care routine, plopping in his contacts. Checking the time on his phone, he had just long enough to grab something small to eat for breakfast at the corner cafe before heading to class. It would be enough. He could be enough to get through this day. 

Double checking that his door was locked, Eiji made his way out of his building and into the fresh late August sun. Goosebumps raising just for a moment with the temperature change, the kiss and promise of an early fall quickened Eiji’s steps to class. 

This familiarness Eiji had found comfort in, it would be enough to get him through this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll def add more character tags as they appear if I keep writing but this was reaaally spur of the moment lmao so here's to seeing if I can craft something out of my impulse reincarnation idea from 1 am :>
> 
> ANYWAY here's some majors for y'all: 
> 
> Ash - Double majoring in astrophysics and English lit
> 
> Eiji - majoring in photography


End file.
